


marvels

by bluewalk



Series: 30_onepiece: Sanji [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[#23 assemble] <em>"simply delightful!"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	marvels

“You’re stepping on my cape!”

“I am not! _You’re_ stepping on _my_ cape!”

“Shut up, both of you, and stop stepping on my cape!”

“My sincerest apologies, Nami-swan! And might I just add how elegant you and Robin-chan look tonight!”

“Haha, thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ , Robin-chwan, for gracing us with your awe-inspiring—”

“Shut up! Go stand over there.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, asshole.”

“Both of you shut up and go stand in opposite corners of the room!”

“Don’t tell us what to do, Longnose!”

“S-Such disrepect! I’ll have you know that, back in the day, I was the _king_ of ghoulish masquerades and one time, I even—”

“Shut up!”

“My mask is stuck on my antlers!”

“Hold still, reindeer-gorilla, I got you.”

“I’m not—”

“Why, everyone’s wearing their panties over their pants!”

“Yeah, Brook, that’s what superheroes do!”

“Yohohoho, simply delightful!”

“Luffy, I know it’s Hallowe’en, but are these costumes really necessary? I think we’re scary enough as we are. I mean, look at Zoro’s face.”

“Hey.”

“Yes. Because capes are cool.”

“…”

“Like afros.”

“Yes, but—”

“Okay! Is everyone ready?”

“Actually—”

“If I could just—”

“—still stuck and—”

“Why did I—”

“—this over with—”

“—kill something. Preferably you.”

“Good. Now, SUPER STRAW HATS! _ASSEMBLE_!!”

It was a memorable Hallowe’en, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 30 October 2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chinese translation on "marvels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411964) by [renata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata)




End file.
